


we reach ad astra, ad astra we reach

by astrogeny



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor 2
Genre: Drabble, Gen, post-triangulum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 09:40:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4343570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrogeny/pseuds/astrogeny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Uh…wow.”  Daichi says lamely, talking just for the sake of talking, just for the sake of not thinking about the cessation of his own consciousness.  It’s a yawning, gnawing feeling.  He wonders when exactly he became deep and cool enough to have these kinds of thoughts, or if it’s just a side effect of being around Saiduq.</p>
            </blockquote>





	we reach ad astra, ad astra we reach

**Author's Note:**

> i was talking to my dad abt the voyager crafts, and this happened. my kingdom for more of daichi and saiduq having weird existential discussions where daichi is totally out of his element but saiduq still enjoys hearing his thoughts. daichi’s candidness and everyman nature are the reason he’s the true route, imo, and i think saiduq knows it. title is from a line in cathy park hong’s dance dance revolution lmao

“So, uh…  Why do you even care, dude?  I mean, each person is, like, I dunno–an MP3 file on your computer or something, right?  Like how bad guys in sentai shows are always all like, ‘you all are nothing more than ants to me, ha-ha-ha’ or whatever.”  Saiduq blinks slowly, like he has to think about the action instead of performing it on instinct.

“Please, do not mistake this for callousness when I say that a music file is far too great a comparison, Shijima Daichi.  Each human life across every iteration of existence is but a fraction of a fraction of a pixel’s worth of cosmic data within the Akashic Record.”  Already, Daichi is regretting broaching the subject, an uneasy thrill jolting through his entire body.  Despite all his near-death experiences, the realization is flashing in front of him like a strobe light.  His entire life is a blip on Saiduq’s radar, and Saiduq will still be there, watching, when the sun swallows his beloved earth whole.  Daichi shudders, trying to shake the thought out of his head, the idea that the world and the cosmos will carry on long after he stops being able to see them.  One or two (or three or four or five) existential crises are more than enough for his puny lifetime, thanks.

“Uh…wow.”  Daichi says lamely, talking just for the sake of talking, just for the sake of not thinking about the cessation of his own consciousness.  It’s a yawning, gnawing feeling.  He wonders when exactly he became deep and cool enough to have these kinds of thoughts, or if it’s just a side effect of being around Saiduq.  Beneath his bangs, Saiduq’s brows furrow.

“My intention is not to make you feel insignificant,” he begins, delicate fingers curled over his lips, red eyes narrow slits between his thick lashes.  "On the contrary, you and every other human comprise something in your togetherness.  Were we to return to the analogy of a computer–rough as it may be–an amalgam of pixels can create anything from a series of calculations to the image of a loved one, no?  Humanity en masse is made to create in unison, its constant mutability is perhaps its greatest strength.    Stagnation is, arguably, the less favorable trait for an entity such as myself to have.  A star’s very existence necessitates solitude, even in the case of a binary system like the one to which I once belonged.  The relationship there is bound only by gravity, nothing more.“  

"Isn’t gravity basically like, the most powerful thing in the universe, though?” asks Daichi, feeling very much like he’s grasping at straws, trying to draw on his incredibly meager stockpile of physics knowledge. At least he actually understood about nine out of ten of the words Saiduq just used.  This is a record, as far as he’s concerned.  

Saiduq’s catty smile reaches his eyes, and he does not cover it with his hand.  "Was gravity the force that rallied this world against the heavens, not once, but twice?“


End file.
